Slightest
by Cristine MT
Summary: Ada awal, ada akhir. Demikian tiap hal tak bisa dikatakan kebetulan./"Hai, aku Temari, aku mengalami Amnesia Disosiatif, maukah kau menikah denganku?"/Bloody Hell, siapa wanita itu?"/Oneshoot/RnR? saya jarang buat M untuk ena ena wkwkwkwk


_Slightest_

 _Disc by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Org Story by Cristine MT_

* * *

"Bisa aku mengucap terima kasih?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah mau menjadi Isteriku,"

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tidak,"

"..."

 _Hanya aku yang dapat bertemu denganmu, sedangkan kau, bukan lagi milikku._

"Hai, Temari, aku Shikamaru Nara, aku akan menikahimu dan kita sudah saling kenal dari sekarang. Rambutmu pirang, rambutku hitam, matamu hijau, mataku cokelat. _Aku ingat itu,_ "

* * *

 ** _Awalnya, dimulai dari sini_**

 ** _._**

Aku menghela napas setelah berjalan menenteng koper kecilku dari bandara dan memasuki mobil sedan yang katanya sudah menungguku lebih dari dua jam yang lalu.

"Tuan Shikamaru," ia merunduk padaku lalu mengambil barang bawaanku dan ia letakan di bagasi.

"Hai, Kotetsu," sapaku, "Rambutmu tambah panjang saja," pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tak kusangka Anda memerhatikan saya, Tuan," jawabnya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya aku membalas cengirannya. Kami berpelukan. "Yang benar saja kita sudah tidak bertemu empat tahun," lanjutnya dengan melepas dekapannya dan mengakhiri sikap _sok_ sopan bodohnya. "Entah kenapa kau tetap saja tidak berubah Shikamaru, selalu saja terlambat bahkan di hari kematian Istri Kakakmu,"

Aku menghela napas dengan hembusan yang cukup berat.

Benar, kepulanganku ke sini dari Australia karena Itachi Uchiha –Kakakku, memintaku untuk pulang dan menghadiri pemakaman Istrinya. Dia menikah dua tahun lalu, aku tidak hadir. Sekarang juga aku inginnya tidak kembali, tapi mau apalagi. Dia sedang berduka sekali sekarang, biar bagaimana pun, aku harus memukul-mukul pundaknya memastikan ia masih kuat.

Mulanya aku ragu, itu yang membuatku mengundur jadwal kepulangan tiga hari setelah kematian Istri Itachi. Bukan karena satu faktor saja, pekerjaan sangat membebaniku di Eropa, setelah kupikir-pikir ada baiknya _kabur_ sebentar dan bersantai-santai di kampung halaman mengingat Ibuku juga merengek minta dikunjungi _meski kami baru bertemu dua minggu yang lalu_. Tapi _sial_ nya, Kedutaan benar-benar mengutukku jika aku merasakan hari libur barang dua detik. Dikarenakan aku pulang ke Jepang, mereka malah menyelipkan kesempatan _sialan_ dalam kesempitanku. Jadi aku harus tinggal di Jepang dua bulan untuk mengurusi masalah mereka semua.

Kedua kalinya, aku menghela napas dengan berat. _Well_ , sebenarnya, kuakui, aku bukan _kabur_ dari Negri orang ke ranahku, melainkan sebaliknya. Aku pergi dari Jepang dan merantau di Australia karena kekelaman yang luar biasa. Tiga tahun lebih yang lalu, ketika Ayahku meninggal, bayang-bayang pahit rasa bersalah selalu menghantui kepalaku. Apalagi saudaraku Naruto Uzumaki yang baru saja menggantikan Danzo _sialan_ menjadi pemimpin kota kelahiranku, tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang perjuangan Ayahku sampai mati. Jadi aku sempat ingin membunuh Danzo dan sebentar membenci Naruto tanpa alasan.

Itu sebabnya aku pergi meninggalkan Ibuku menjanda dan ia tinggal bersama Kurenai –Istri Asuma yang meninggal bersama Ayahku. Memilukan. Kehilangan dua orang sekaligus dan selalu melihat si pembunuh di depan wajah setiap hari.

 _Yeah,_ tetapi aman-aman saja, sekarang. Hasratku tidak ada lagi untuk membunuh Danzo. Buat apa membunuh orang yang telah mati? "Kemarin ada masalah sedikit dengan kedutaan Jerman, jadi aku harus tinggal beberapa hari," jawabku.

Ia terkekeh. Aku mendecih. Entah kenapa dia tahu aku berbohong.

"Aku percaya, Shikamaru, tenang saja,"

Lama kelamaan aku terkekeh juga dan meninju lengannya. "Apa Itachi dan Sasuke baik-baik saja?"

Kotetsu mengangguk. "Kau mau langsung ketemu Itachi?"

" _Yeah_ , pasti dia akan mengamuk kalau aku tidur dulu,"

"Jelas! Entah matamu buta atau apa, sekarang sudah jam dua siang,"

"Mataku selalu tertutup, kau tahu?" kami tertawa lagi, dan ia memutuskan untuk menuju kantor Itachi dan meninggalkanku di sana.

Kepalaku mendengak ke atas di luar _lobby_ perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha di depan mataku. Melihat paling atas puncak di mana terdapat Itachi di sana. Sungguh, betapa merepotkan kakiku melangkah menuju _lift_ menunggu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya berjalan beberapa meter sampai melihat pintu kerja Itachi.

Aku kembali menghela napas, aku bersumpah sudah muak menginjak lantai gedung macam kantor terkutuk ini. Mau apalagi, kubiarkan kakiku melangkah masuk.

Mungkin mereka malas menanyaiku, aku hanya dibiarkan masuk tanpa dicurigai teroris atau pengrusuh sama sekali. Apa wajahku terlalu menyedihkan bagi seorang teroris? Kakiku melangkah menuju _lift_ , menunggu beberapa menit dan berjalan menuju pintu kerja Itachi. Kuakui –lagi, kuharap ia tidak tahu keberadaanku di sini agar ia tidak menjitakku tiba-tiba.

 _CKLEK_

" _Sialan_ kau, Kotetsu," gumamku seraya hantaman keras mengenai wajahku. _Hilanglah sudah ketampanan Nara_ , aku bercanda. Demi apapun, kupikir ia hanya menjitakku, tetapi makin dewasa, makin besar pula amukannya.

Aku meringis tertahan. Pria berambut hitam itu malah mendekapku erat-erat setelah ia dengan tidak merasa bersalah meninjuku.

Ketika ia mengakhiri pelukannya aku tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Sungguh kasihan aku melihat dirinya sekarang. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, sekitar matanya menghitam dan dapat kurasakan kulitnya sangat panas. Kalau aku bisa mencarikan dia perempuan lain, aku akan memaksa wanita itu untuk menjadi Istrinya.

"Maafkan aku," ujarku parau di luar kehendakku. Namun dadaku makin sesak melihatnya mengangguk pelan dan berbalik berjalan pelan menuju mejanya.

"Entah kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa dihubungi dan menghindariku," katanya pelan. Aku menghela napas pelan. Entah kenapa perasaan sakit menerjang dadaku tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyesalinya," lagi-lagi, aku berkata-kata di luar kendali. Tetapi memang itu yang sangat ingin kuutarakan.

Kakiku melangkah mendekati mejanya dan berhenti tepat satu meter di depannya, ia memutar kursinya dan menatap jendela. Sepertinya ia memandang kosong langit mendung siang ini. Dan aku tahu persis, ia menyembunyikan air matanya dariku. "Tahukah kau siapa Istriku?" Tanyanya pelan.

 _Sial_ , aku sangat terpukul dengan pertanyaannya. Segitu durhakakah diriku sampai aku tak tahu siapa Istrinya? Meski aku tak tahu jelas, aku mendengar sedikit-banyak dari Ibuku walau pun seringkali kuhentikan tiap ia bicara mengenai orang-orang di Konoha. Aku sangat menghindari hubunganku dengan mereka –Danzo sangat membawa dampak buruk bagiku.  
Istri Itachi dikatakan teman Sakura berambut _blonde_ , pastilah itu Ino Yamanaka.  
Ino adalah temanku sedari kecil bersama dengan Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto juga Chouji. Ino memang sangat tergila-gila dengan Itachi dan kalau aku tak salah ingat, mereka menjalin hubungan sampai aku pergi dan tidak lagi mengetahui apapun.

Sekarang aku merasa digampar oleh kenyataan.

Dulu aku kehilangan Shikaku dan Asuma, pergi membawa dendam dengan Danzo dan sialnya aku harus mengaku kalau aku sedikit trauma dengan Konoha, _he_ _l_ _l_ _yeah_ , aku trauma.

Dan sekarang, aku kehilangan Ino sahabatku dan parahnya aku tidak merasakan apapun. Itu yang membuatku merasa seperti orang gila. Aku sendiri harus membereskan hatiku terlebih dahulu, sebelum menasehati Itachi.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, kuhampiri Itachi dan kutepuk pundaknya beberapa kali. Ia menoleh dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak," ucapku menjawab raut wajahnya, "Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau masih mampu menahan tepukan,"

Ia terkekeh pelan. Pun aku mengikuti tawanya.

Itachi mengakhiri tawa pelannya, lalu menatapku sendu. "Aku paham perasaanmu, Shikamaru," alisku terangkat. Kugumamkan _Terima kasih_ dengan pelan seraya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Setelah Ayah Ibuku meninggal juga rasanya aku ingin mati," katanya, "Aku berusaha pergi dari kehidupanku, Shikamaru,"

Aku tahu kata-katanya setelah ini.

"Tetapi itu sia-sia," Tepatnya, kau menghakimiku, Uchiha. "Pasalnya aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang mengasihiku, aku tidak sendiri."

Ya, aku paham. Dia masih punya Sasuke dan Naruto. Ditambah lagi Ino ada dalam hidupnya. _Well_ , itu dia, bukan aku.

"Sayangnya, Dia terlalu menyayanginya,"

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Padahal dia salah satu alasanku untuk hidup," ia tersenyum kelu. Aku juga mengikuti senyum kecutnya.

"Kau masih beruntung, setidaknya tidak sepertiku," balasku. Lalu aku berbalik, "Kau masih memiliki alasan dan memiliki hati untuk mencintai, sedang aku? Hatiku memang ditakdirkan untuk merasakan kesakitan saja, Itachi." Ujarku mengakhiri semuanya.

Mungkin ia hanya menyerna kata-kataku atau apa, aku sudah tidak memerhatikannya lagi. Sudah kubilang, aku perlu memperbaiki diriku terlebih dahulu sebelum mengurusi Itachi.

Oh, aku masih perlu menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku berharap menjadi penggantinya di hidupmu untuk sementara," aku membalikan tubuhku melihat Itachi dengan posisi yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. "Tetapi aku perlu waktu untuk memperbaiki diriku, aku mohon jangan katakan keberadaanku ke siapapun sebelum aku menyiapkan hatiku," kemudian aku tersenyum singkat lalu menutup pintu setelah aku keluar.

* * *

 ** _Dan setelah itu terjadilah_**

 ** _._**

Malam ini, malam kedua aku menempati mansion Nara setelah lebih dari empat tahun aku tidak menginjakan kakiku di sini. Ayahku sengaja membangunnya di tempat terpencil dekat hutan jauh dari keramaian. Menurutnya itu membuat hidupnya damai, aku terkekeh. Itu sangat benar.

Aku mendudukan diriku di luar menghadap gerbang, menikmati waktu tenangku sendirian dengan teh hijau hangat dengan semilir angin malam dan gemercik air terjun buatan.  
Biar bagaimana pun, aku merindukan mansion ini. selama dua puluh tiga tahun aku tinggal di tempat ini dengan suasana hutan dan pigura juga terdapat banyak aksen berupa rusa.  
Semua pekerja di tempat ini juga kusuruhnya pulang dan Ibuku masih ingin tinggal di tempat Kurenai. Tenangnya hidupku saat ini.

Atensiku menatap setapak jalan dari gerbang sampai ke depan mansion, sekelebat kenangan diriku dan Shikaku berputar di kepalaku. Kami sering bermain dulu, waktu umurku kisar balita sampai sebelas tahun. Lalu setelahnya, aku sangat jarang bertemu dengannya, aku iri dengan yang lain ketika mereka bisa puas bermain dengan sang Ayah, sedangkan aku hanya menunggunya pulang dengan sia-sia.

Saking kesal diriku, aku menghampiri gedung para petinggi dan memaki mereka karena Ayahku seperti tawanan. Tidak pernah pulang dan kesehatannya tidak diperhatikan.  
Tetapi Shikaku memberikanku nasehat, bahwa ia harus melakukam sesuatu untuk _Raja yang harus dilindungi_. Mengertikah aku kala itu? Pedulikah diriku? Tidak. Aku membentaknya dan berkata bahwa ia adalah Ayah terburuk di dunia.

Itu sangat melukai hatiku sampai sekarang.

Andai aku dapat meminta maaf padanya dan telingaku dapat mendengar ampunan darinya, mungkin aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Merasa bahwa akulah pembunuh Ayahku yang sebenarnya dan tidak pernah layak hidup.

Aku menghela napas. Tapi itu tidak perlu kupikirkan lagi, aku hanya harus fokus memperbaiki diriku sekarang. Umurku sudah _mungkin_ dua puluh tujuh tahun, aku tidak ingin lagi bersikap seperti anak-anak yang tidak dapat melupakan masa lalu.

Kuraih cangkir kecil tehku yang asapnya masih mengepul dan kuresap pelan.

Alisku bertaut dan hesapanku berhenti ketika mendengar bel gerbang berdenting. Angin? Bukan, terlalu panas untuk ukuran angin yang sanggup membuat benda itu bergerak. Lagipula bunyinya teratur. Masakan hewan?

Aku meletakan cangirku dan meraih lentera lalu menuju gerbang. "Siapa di sana?" Tanyaku dengan mengarahkan cahaya lentera menembus gerbang.

"A-aku kedinginan," suara perempuan yang bergetar.

Helaan napasku terdengar, _masalah baru sepertinya_.

Kubuka gerbang dengan sedikit celah dan mataku mendapatkan seorang wanita sebaya denganku, berambut pirang sebahu dengan luka lebam terdapat di mana-mana dan kepalanya dibalut kain dekil.  
Ia mendekap dirinya sendiri kemudian kepalanya mengadah dan matanya melihatku. Hijau.  
"Hai, aku Temari, aku mengalami amnesia disosiatif maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mataku menyipit, keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Aku menggeleng bentar dan tanpa berpikir panjang menggendongnya masuk dan melupakan teh hijau panasku.

Dia kuletakan di dalam kamar Ibuku, dan kepanikan sedikit melanda apalagi ia meringis kesakitan. Kakinya kulihat sangat kotor dan banyak bercak darah di sela-sela jarinya.  
Ingin sekali kutinju diriku karena dengan bodohnya mengijinkan semua pelayan untuk pergi.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Aku berlari kecil untuk menutup gerbang yang masih terbuka, lalu kembali membawa obat-obatan dan baskom juga kain putih. Betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika aku memasuki kamar, wanita itu menatapku dengan tatapan kesakitan dan berkata, "Hai, aku Temari, aku mengalami amnesia disosiatif maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mematung sebentar, aku mengerjapkan mataku berapa kali. _Bloody hell_ , apa yang salah dengan wanita ini? Bodoh sekali ia mengulangi kata-katanya. Mengapa ia tidak mengatakan sesatu yang lebih menguntungkan dirinya? Kepalaku menggeleng pelan.

Aku kembali dari toilet dan ia mengatakan hal yang sama tanpa ada sedikit pun yang berubah.

Pasti memang penyakit. Mungkin ini yang membuatnya lupa dengan keluarganya lalu mengalami kecelakaan. Inginnya aku bertanya, tapi mau apalagi? Pastilah ia akan bertanya balik padaku. _Merepotkan_.

Kubersihkan kakinya dan kuberikan anti biotik, tangannya juga kubersihkan dan lukanya kututupi dengan obat merah. Sepertinya ia ditolong oleh seseorang yang masih berada di pedalaman. Lukanya diberikan obat alami yang terbuat dari dedaunan. Kubalut tangannya dengan perban sama seperti kakinya. Lalu kubersihkan pula wajah dan lehernya.  
Perban di kepalanya juga sudah kuganti. Sungguh apapun yang terjadi kecelakaan wanita ini sangat parah karena lukanya sangat besar terbuka.

Dan berhenti.

"Temari," dengan susah payah matanya melirik ke atas untuk melihatku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Aku menghela napas, _ini akan sangat merepotkan_.

"Bisa kau buka bajumu dan mandi?"

Dia menggeleng. "Maukah kau membantuku?"

Kembali, aku menghela napas.

Percuma saja kubersihkan kaki dan tangannya kalau akhirnya kusuruh ia mandi. Dan tetap saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Nampaknya tangan wanita ini patah.

Aku membuka celana wanita itu hati-hati berharap tak mengenai lukanya, lalu kubuka juga yang satu itu. Kunaikan sebelah alisku.

Kulap dengan pelan, penuh lebam di sekujur paha wanita ini. Pasti semua ini sangat sakit. Untungnya dia pelupa, barangkali ia melupakan sebentar-sebentar rasa sakitnya.  
Bajunya kurobek pelan-pelan, lebamnya sama banyak. Kemudian kupakaikan ia kimono Ibuku setelah kupastikan tubuhnya sudah bersih.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Shikamaru,"

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aku menatap datar mata hijau itu untuk sepersekian detik. Lalu aku menyudahi, "Kujawab itu nanti," dan mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk wanita yang kelaparan kurus kering itu.

Ketika ia kupaksa untuk makan, aku terduduk di sofa memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dia memakan makanan dengan tangan kiri yang masih dapat berfungsi, dengan lihai. Ia mengunyahnya dengan rapi dan punggungnya yang lebam itu ia tegakan.

Dia adalah bangsawan. Dapat kugaransi _statement_ ku.

Mungkin penyakit yang ia derita sekarang bukanlah penyakit bawaan lahir. Itu sebabnya dia sangat kaku dan masih tidak dapat berpikir banyak. Seharusnya jika penderita amnesia yang biasa, ia pasti sudah dapat mengingat kejadian berapa jam belakangan namun tidak untuk penderita wanita itu juga sangat terawat. Cukup mengesankan seorang Puteri dapat bertahan dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Temari menyudahi makannya yang sedikit, lalu menoleh melihatku, "Hai, aku Temari, aku mengalami amnesia disosiatif, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Katanya.

Aku mendekatkan diri kepadanya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Tolong kau ulang kata-katamu, Nona?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa yang barusan kukatakan?"

Aku menghela napas, "Itu apa," tanyaku menunjuk sesuatu agar kepalanya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya melihatku, "Aku tak mel –Hai, aku Temari, aku mengalami amnesia disosiatif, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hai, Temari, aku Shikamaru Nara, aku akan menikahimu dan kita sudah saling kenal dari sekarang. Rambutmu pirang, rambutku hitam, matamu hijau, mataku cokelat."

"Halo, Shikamaru, senang sekali dapat menjadi Istrimu."

 _KLIK_

"Bagus."

Aku meletakan benda hitam yang sedari tadi kupegang di meja dekat kasur lalu membalikan tubuhku. "Tidurlah," kataku berniat meninggalkan dia.  
Tetapi kata-katanya yang menyebalkan kembali terdengar. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan bertanya, "Tolong ulangi kata-katamu, Nona?"

Ia berpikir sebentar seraya kuraih kembali benda hitam itu, "Aku Temari dan maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ia mengulangi, kedengarannya ia tidak lupa lagi.

"Kau dengar ini," jawabku sambil mengarahkan apa yang kupegang di depan wajahnya yang menyelidik.

Terdengar percakapan kami tadi setelah kutekan beberapa tombol.

" _Tolong kau ulang kata-katamu, Nona_ _?_ "

" _Apa yang barusan kukatakan?"_

" _Itu apa,_ "

" _Aku tak mel-Hai, aku Temari, aku mengalami amnesia_ _disosiatif_ _, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

" _Hai, Temari, aku Shikamaru Nara, aku akan menikahimu dan kita sudah saling kenal dari sekarang. Rambutmu pirang, rambutku hitam, matamu hijau, mataku cokelat."_

 _"Halo, Shikamaru, senang sekali dapat menjadi Istrimu."_

Setelah beberapa detik usai rekaman itu berakhir, ia mengadahkan kepalanya melihatku.

"Kau pegang ini, Temari," aku meletakan _recorder_ itu di tangannya, merunduk setengah badan untuk menyajarkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya, "Tiap kali kau mau bicara, tekan ini," aku menunjukan padanya bagaimana cara kerja benda yang kami pegang.

Kutanya ia apa dia mengerti, ia mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum singkat dan tak kusangka ia membalas senyumku dengan senyuman sangat lebar dan terlalu tulus untuk orang yang menggunakan senyuman hanya sebagai formalitas sepertiku. Tak mau berlama-lama membuka mata, aku memutuskan untuk kembali melaksanakan niatku. "Selamat tidur," kataku sebelum beranjak menjauh.

Terdengar rekaman itu berputar.

Entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa dia akan berkata sesuatu karena kubilang, _Tiap kali kau mau bicara tekan ini,_ jadilah langkahku memelan. Tetapi sebagian dari diriku memaksa untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke alam bawah sadar dan _yeah_ , bagaimana pun aku masih manusia yang memiliki hati nurani.

Belum sempat rekaman itu habis, ia menghentikamnya. "Shikamaru," panggilnya. _See?_ Kenapa tidak cepat-cepat aku pergi.

Kubalikan tubuhku, "Ya,"

"Maukah kau di sini bersamaku? Aku takut kehilangan orang-orang lagi,"

Lagi-lagi otak ini langsung mencerna bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah pengalaman pribadinya terakhir kali ketika ia tersadar setelah pingsan kecelakaan, dia lupa apa yang terjadi. Lalu berjalan mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu dan sampailah ia di tempat ini.

Mungkin kali ini akan begitu pula, ia akan pergi setelah ia lupa apa yang terjadi juga melupakan _recorder_ itu. Merepotkan.

Aku menghela napas, kubuka gesper celanaku lalu mendekatinya dan menaiki kasur. Kuraih tangan kirinya dan kuikatkan pada tangan kananku. "Temari, kau harus ingat ini," aku mengambil _recorder_ dan kuletakan di tangannya, "Kau harus menyetelnya tiap kali mau bicara,"

Ia mengangguk setuju. Aku juga mengangkat tangan kami yang sengaja kuikat, "Jangan lepas, _okay_?"

Lagi, ia menangguk. "Tidurlah." lalu aku tertidur pulas setelah ia mengangguk.

Mataku mendadak terbuka mengingat kejadian semalam. Mimpi?  
Kepanikan menyerangku, segera kubanting kepalaku ke kanan dan, syukurlah. Temari tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

Ia mendengar rekaman suara itu yang nampaknya berulang-ulang karena sekarang ia putar kembali.

" _Jangan lepas, okay?_ "

Alisku bertaut. Ia merekam yang itu juga?  
Segera kulihat tangangku hingga ia tersadar aku sudah bangun, oh, masih terikat.

"Shikamaru Nara," ia tersenyum melihat mataku.

Aku menguap sepuasku, lalu mendudukan diriku, "Shikamaru saja cukup," kataku dan kulepas ikatan gesper pada tangan kami.

"Bukannya jangan dilepas?"

"Hanya aku yang boleh lepas," jawabku. Aku beranjak dari kasur dan menggosok gigiku sebentar lalu kembali membawa buah-buahan.

Kutarik pelan tangan Temari dan kuperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya yang ternyata masih memar.

"Hei, rekam ini," ujarku sambil menyerahkan apel padanya, ia mengangguk. "Temari tidak boleh pergi dari sini, dan pria yang di dekat Temari adalah Shikamaru bukan orang jahat-"

"-suamiku"

"Hei!?" Ia merekam suaranya yang menyatakan bahwa aku suaminya? Aku meghela napas, jangan sampai tertanam di pikirannya bahwa aku adalah suaminya. Padahal sebelumnya sudah kuwanti-wanti agar aku tak salah bicara, malah dia yang mengatakannya.

Rekamannya sudah tak lagi menyala. Ia memilih memerhatikan buah yang di tangannya lalu mengigitnya, namun tidak tergigit karena rahangnya masih memar.

Kuraih apel di tangannya, kugigit dan bagian kecil yang sudah kugigit kuberikan padanya. Temari tersenyum dan berujar _manis_ ketika ia makan apelnya.

"Hei," ia menyahut dan wanita itu meletakan matanya di mataku, sepertinya ia lupa apa yang baru terjadi. Temari menyatukan alisnya nampak berpikir keras untuk mengingat.  
Tidak tega melihatnya begitu, kuputar rekamannya.

"Ah ya, Shikamaru," ia tertawa pelan.

Kugigit kembali buah-buahan yang tersisa lalu kuberikan padanya dan ia memakannya.

Baguslah, ia tidak lagi lupa. Ada peningkatan sedikit.

* * *

 ** _Aku semakin dekat dengannya_**

 ** _._**

Berapa hari lamanya ia kulatih berjalan kembali.  
Mengenalkan benda-benda yang tak terjangkau ingatannya juga mengajarkan bagaiman cara untuk mengingat.

Lebam di tubuh Temari berangsur menghilang, ia juga semakin fasih berjalan dan semakin baik untuk mengingat. Tangan kanan wanita itu masih tidak dapat digerakan sepenuhnya namun jauh lebih baik. Hanya lukanya saja yang masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh, itu sebabnya ia hanya kuijinkan untuk keluar sebatas taman.

Sekarang, ia sudah di kamar karena sudah larut malam. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka balutan perban di kepalanya dan hanya memasangkan kapas saja di lukanya.

Lalu aku memandangi Temari lama.

Tak kusangka aku dapat bertahan mengurusi orang dalam waktu tidak sebentar. Sabar mengajarinya dan menomor duakan egoku.

Aku jadi tersadar sesuatu. Bahwa aku sedang diuji kemarin dan sekarang adalah praktek bagiku untuk mengubah sifat burukku.

Atau Temari sendiri yang membuatku bertahan? Entah, aku tidak ingin tahu. Yang pasti, semakin lama aku bersama dengannya semakin nyaman hatiku meski ia selalu menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan monoton. Tetapi aku tidak bosan. Malah aku semakin ingin dekat dengannya.

 _Wajarkah?_

"Bisakah kau ingat mengapa kau menayaiku untuk menikah denganmu?" Tanyaku, ia nampak berpikir lalu menggeleng.

Kata-kata Itachi terlintas di benakku, bahwa ada alasan yang membuatnya tetap melanjutkan hidup.

Aku dalam proses perubahan, bukan? Barangkali Temari adalah jalanku untuk menjadi lebih baik. Dan ia bisa kujadikan alasan untuk melanjutkan hidup dan berhenti melakukan hal-hal buruk.

Mataku menatap manik hijau Temari yang nampak menyala menerangi jiwaku. Perlahan aku ditarik oleh pesonanya, mengaku bahwa Temari adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat dengan senyuman yang memukau. Tatapan ajaib membuatku mabuk, kunaiki tubuhnya kukecup bibirnya berulang-ulang.

Wanita ini, pernah kupandangi tubuhnya. Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku menahan napas dan pikiran sebagai lelaki normal merasuk relungku. Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah merasa begini. Ketika ada wanita yang datang kepadaku untuk kutiduri, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.  
Tetapi kala itu aku memaksa melakukannya di Australia, berpikir bahwa menyetubuhi wanita mungkin dapat melupakan rasa pahitku, ternyata tidak. Perasaan tidak enak bertambah-tambah menghantuiku.

Pikiranku yang melayang ke masa lalu disadarkan oleh lenguhan wanita itu. Suaranya sangat merdu memasuki indraku, membuatku ingin melahap bibirnya lagi dan lagi.

Gigitanku menuju leher jenjangnya yang sangat ingin kuhisap sedari awal. Ia mengerang memanggil namaku dengan desahan yang tidak dipaksakan dan berlebihan. Sangat natural.

Setelahnya aku kembali ke matanya, ia menatapku sayu dengan napas terengah. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanyaku, ia mengangguk.

Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan menjadikan dirinya milikku.

Meski aku tahu

Dia tidak akan ingat ini semua.

"Kau membuatku menemukan kembali diriku yang sebenarnya."

* * *

 ** _Dengan begitu aku melakukannya_**

 ** _Aku menyatukan_** ** _diriku dengannya_**

 ** _Dan jatuh cinta padanya, seutuhny_** ** _a_**

 ** _._**

Satu bulan berlalu, Temari sudah sembuh seutuhnya. Hanya tangannya yang masih belum bisa digerakan sempurna. Tetapi ia tetap amnesia, seringkali ia lupa namaku jika sudah beberapa jam kami tidak mengobrol.  
Hari ini, aku akan pergi lagi keluar dan meninggalkan Temari di mansion. Itu tidak masalah karena aku sudah merekam suaraku untuk menjaganya agar ia tidak keluar.

Kotetsu sudah menunggu di depan gerbang, lalu kami menuju mansion Uchiha karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto. Itachi yang mengajak mereka maka kami mengadakan perjamuan makan di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi aku masih ingin merahasiakan Temari agar aku bisa terbiasa lebih dulu.

"Oh, tidak, Shikamaru Nara!" kulihat Naruto berteriak dari meja makan ketika aku memasuki koridor. Ia memakiku karena selalu saja terlambat dan tidak pernah berubah.

Ditambah lagi Kotetsu memanasi Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi dengan bilang sudah menunggu satu jam di luar tanpa dipersilakan masuk.

Aku hanya menghela napas sambil menggumam _merepotkan_.

"Aku senang kita kembali berkumpul," Itachi berkata dengan menuangkan sampanye di gelas kami. "Juga akhirnya Nara satu ini menunjukan dirinya," lanjutnya membuat kami tertawa.

Banyak sekali hal yang kami bahas mengenai karir dan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura sampai akhirnya Itachi menyinggung mengenai kematian Istrinya. "Aku tidak paham kenapa ia kubiarkan pergi," tiba-tiba sekali ia berkata demikian.

Sasuke melirik Itachi dan menyudahinya, "Kuatkan dirimu, Kak, atau nikahilah sana Sakura daripada kau menangis terus," mereka tertawa sedang aku berpikir.

Apa Ino mati kecelakaan? Kenapa sampai aku tak tahu ini semua? Seberapa jauh aku meninggalkan jati diriku?

Aku menggeleng singkat sampai mereka semua melihat ke arahku. "Itachi, aku perlu bicara denganmu,"

Aku sudah beranjak lebih dulu meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju ruangan pribadi Itachi.

Pikiranku mulai kalut memikirkan Ino yang mati karena kecelakaan. Aku sengaja hanya ingin membicarakan ini semua dengan Itachi, agar dia lebih leluasa berbiara apa adanya denganku.

Keningku kuurut sedemikian rupa dengan napas tak stabil, aku mengawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ino. Gila, bukan?

"Shikamaru?" Aku membalikan tubuhku, "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam menetralisir kepanikanku. "Apa Istrimu mati kecelakaan?"

"Maksud–"

"Jawab itu, Itachi,"

Ia mengeritkan alisnya, "Kau tidak tahu itu?" Aku mengerang tertahan, ada yang lebih penting dan gila dari pertanyaan Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu, sekarang aku mau tahu," jawabku singkat. Memang aku ingin tahu kebenarannya, tetapi aku tidak siap menerima kenyataan!

Tadinya Itachi terdiam. Mungkin ia benar-benar tidak menyangka aku mengecewakannya. Ya, aku memang mengecewakannya.

Aku menghela napas pelan, pelipisku berkedut. Kepalaku merunduk dan dadaku sesak.

Aku tak menyangka keputusanku dulu sangat membuatku sengsara sekarang. Ditambah lagi, keputusan yang baru saja kuambil, membuatku tambah kesakitan.

Kepalaku mengadah, kutatap mata Itachi dengan tidak ada kebohongan. Tidak, aku tidak ingin berbohong lagi dan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. "Aku meminta maaf, Kak..." pengutaraanku terputus karena sesak di dada ini menjadi-jadi. Aku masih menyangkal apa yang kupikirkan dan semua kekusutan yang mengikatku.

Tidak.

Semua tidak benar. Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan semudah itu. Aku harus mendengar kebenarannya dulu.

"...aku tidak ingin lagi menjauh darimu dan berbohong, dapatkah kau mengatakam yang sebenrnya?"

Itachi masih memandangiku. Aku tahu, dia tak mengerti maksudku.

"Aku mohon,"

Tatapan pria itu menyendu. Ia mendekatiku tetapi tidak berhenti di dekatku. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamarnya, tetapi berhenti di ambang pintu sebelum benar-benar masuk.  
"Dia mati kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan menuju kota kelahirannya,"

Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Tubuhku mematung darahku berhenti mendesir.

Ino...kota kelahirannya adalah Konoha. Kenapa dia bilang ke kota kelahirannya?

Aku berusaha menelan liurku, susah payah bergerak untuk sekedar menatap Itachi. Fakta semakin dekat membuatku frustasi memikirkan apa yang akan menimpa diriku.

"Kemana Ino pergi?" Tanyaku pelan, ia tidak begitu mendengarnya. Membuatnya memintaku untuk mengulangi perkataanku sekali lagi. Napasku berat sekarang, aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat Itachi dan kembali bertanya, "Bukankah Istrimu adalah Ino?"

Itachi menggeleng, membuatku berpikiran untuk menyudahi hidupku saat itu juga. "Kau itu sangat sulit dimengerti," ia memasuki kamarnya, "Entah kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa Ino adalah Istriku,"

Aku berlari kecil mengikuti dia sampai memasuki kamarnya dan–

– _bangsat._

* * *

 ** _Keputusan yang kuambil_**

 ** _Barangkali tidak akan mengecewakan siapa pun_**

 ** _Biarlah aku yang menderita. Sendirian._**

Kekanakan? Mungkin. Tapi ini keputusanku meski aku tahu, keputusanku selalu saja salah. _Ha ha_.

Telingaku menangkap pengumuman bahwa enam puluh menit kedepan pesawat yang kutumpangi akan segera meninggalkan tanah Jepang. _Masih banyak waktu_ , kupikir, membuatku memejamkan mata di tempat tenang yang disediakan khusus untuk orang-orang sepertiku. Teringat jelas betapa senangnya Kurotsuchi, Chojuro dan Darui ketika kukabari mereka aku akan segera kembali.

Aku menghela napas, mengumpat sebentar karena suara dering telepon menggangguku. Hampir saja kuabaikan benda itu kalau saja aku tidak terlalu malas untuk sekedar melirik layar lebar yang menuliskan sebuah nama _Kurenai Sarutobi_. "Halo, Bib–Hei!" senyum mengembang di antara kedua pipiku – _yeah_ , kupikir aku lupa caranya tersenyum.

" _Cikamalu!"_

"Shikamaru, coba katakan lagi,"

" _Tschikamlsu!"_ Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar gadis kecil itu malah mengacau karena memaksa berbicara yang tidak bisa ia katakan. Atau aku yang mengacau karena memaskanya berbicara yang tidak bisa ia katakan? Oh, aku spesialisnya.

" _Coba tebak Milai di mana?_ "

" _Hmm_ , aku payah dalam menebak, katakanlah,"

" _Milai adaaaa –_

"–ada di cini!" Aku memekik tertahan, tidak menyangka bahwa Mirai sudah berada tepat di belakang kursiku. Ada Kurenai dan Ibuku juga, ada rasa penyesalan aku memberi tahu mereka kalau aku akan kembali ke Eropa entah itu Australia pada akhirnya atau aku berlibur sebentar di Finlandia. Tetapi ada kelegaan dalam kesesakanku yaitu melihat Puteri kecilku yang sekarang kugendong ia. "Kenapa cikamalu pelgi?"

"Aku harus kerja, tahu,"

"Jangan pelgi," ia memelukku tiba-tiba. Hatiku seperti tersentil sedikit. Kenapa aku melupakan Mirai sebagai alasanku untuk hidup? Ngomong-ngomong aku hadir saat kelahiran anak ini –diam-diam dan kemudian kami berkomunikasi hanya lewat _skype_ atau Kurenai yang ke Australia sebulan lalu.

Tidak dapat menjawab apapun, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengajaknya berkeliling agar ia melupakan apa yang dimintanya barusan.

Belum lama aku menggendongnya, Kurenai sudah memintanya untuk kembali ke pelukannya.

Dan kemudian Ibuku menghampiriku. Ingin bicara berdua, eh?

Ia menarikku untuk kembali duduk di kursi. "Shikaku, katakan padaku dengan jujur, ada apa?"

Alisku terangkat sebelah.

"Yah, kupikir kau Shikaku, habisnya dengan cepat kau meninggalkanku,"

Mati-matian aku menyembunyikan senyumku atau raut menyesalku. Karena aku tidak ingin larut dalam suasana apapun saat ini. Apalagi dia sempat bertanya begitu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tidak akan kujawab, aku tidak akan bersuara, Bu.

Lama aku mengalihkan pandanganku, ia menarik kepalaku diletakannya di pundaknya. Ia mengelus kepalaku perlahan dan kemudian ia menepuki punggungku.

Cukup lama sampai ia bergumam, " _oh Anakku yang kecil,"_ katanya, " _dulu kau menangis di pelukanku, berteriak manja menangisi namaku, sekarang berkata satu kalimat pun tidak_ ," juga " _kemana perginya Anakku yang kecil_?"

Sangat memuakkan. Tak bisa kutahan dan kubendung air mata sialan ini sejak pertama kali ia bercakap-cakap, aku menangis semampuku.

Ia kembali mengelus kepalaku, menatapku sendu dan mulai mengikuti tangisanku. Ia memelukku erat dan mengecup pipiku terus-menerus. "Ternyata –hiks, ini Anakku yang kecil," ujarnya. Berulang-ulang ia berkata bahwa _semua akan baik-baik saja_ atau menguatkanku dengan, _Shikamaru pria tangguh, cerdas dan tampan mengapa menyerah karena wanita?_ Ia tahu betul perasaanku. Kata-katanya bagaikan cambuk yang membuatku menyerah larut dalam pelukannya.

Akhirnya aku berkata jujur yang sebenarnya.

Bahwa aku–

"Shikamaru," suara Itachi terdengar, ternyata Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menyusulku ke bandara.

Bahkan ada dia di sana. Wanita yang sangat kucintai.

–mencintai Istri Itachi Uchiha karena kesalahan.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanyanya. Ia menghampiriku, kemudian Naruto tertawa. "Ia hanya membuat lelucon, pasti dia hanya berpura-pura membuat drama kalau dia akan pergi,"

Aku juga ikut terkekeh. "Aku serius," membuat wajah mereka semua berubah. Yang mulanya mereka pikir bercanda, setelah kukatakan aku serius, mereka seperti ingin membunuhku.

"Dan entah aku akan kembali atau tidak," kataku pelan sambil membalikan tubuhku menunggu bis jemputan menuju pesawat. Mereka mendengar ucapanku, termasuk Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru," ucap Itachi, "Kau menyelamatkan hidupku,"

Yah, dengan senang hati pula aku menyelamatkanmu namun aku membunuh diriku sendiri.

Aku membalikan tubuhku sedikit, "Santai saja," balasku. "Hei, dia masih sering lupa?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk dia.

Itachi mengangguk, "Tapi sudah kubawa ke pakar spesialis penyakitnya,"

"Tidak perlu itu," kataku, aku merogoh kantung jaketku dan melempar sesuatu ke arah Itachi, "Rekam tiap kata-katanya dan suruh dia putar rekamannya untuk ingat sesuatu,"

"Ini bekerja?"

Aku kembali meluruskan kepalaku kembali menunggu bis. Kemudian aku menarik sudut bibirku, "Tenang saja, aku berpengalaman."

Melihat bis sudah sampai, aku mulai mengangkat koperku dan bergegas, namun mereka menghentikan langkahku dan satu-persatu memelukku.

Dan wanita itu melihatku, aku hanya menatap mata hijaunya. Yang sangat kurindukan. Ia menatapaku balik, tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang beda, ia melihatku sebagai Temari Nara.

 _Atau aku yang terlalu berharap?_

Aku tersenyum simpul, agak kecut dan kecewa namun ia memelukku, sama seperti yang lain.

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu, kala ia memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinya –kupikir.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikan dia ketempat yang seharusnya. Meski aku inginnya membawa wanita ini lari ke ujung dunia, tetapi aku ingat wajah sengsara hampir mati milik Itachi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menderita, jadi aku akan mengantar Temari padanya. _Ha,_ aku baik-baik saja. Hatiku diciptakan untuk merasakan kesakitan saja, _kan_?

Ketika di mobil, sebelum melaju, aku membulatkan tekadku. Menatapnya untuk yang terkahir kali, sebagai seorang yang mencintainya.

Helaan napasku terdengar, atensiku kutetapkan di dalam matanya, " _Bisa aku mengucap terima kasih?"_

Dia menatapku kembali, " _Untuk apa?_ "

 _"Karena sudah mau menjadi Isteriku,"_

Wanita itu terdiam. Ia menatap lurus meninggalkan mataku. " _Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?_ "

" _Tidak_ ,"

Kemudian ia terdiam, terus terdiam sampai akhirnya aku meninggalkannya. Sendirian di dekat rumah Itachi, ia menangis ketakutan. Aku sengaja mengawasi dia agak jauh, dan setengah jam kemudian, pekerjaku datang menghampirinya dan mengantar Temari ke mansion Itachi.

 _Hanya aku yang dapat bertemu denganmu, sedangkan kau, bukan lagi milikku._

 _Sebab, kau tidak akan pernah mengingatku._

Pikiran gilaku mengenai masa lampau disadarkan oleh hangat napasnya yang mengenai leherku. Aku tersadar, bahwa sekarang, Temari memelukku sebagai Istri Itachi.

 _Ia membisikkan sesuatu;_

" _Hai, Temari, aku Shikamaru Nara, aku akan menikahimu dan kita sudah saling kenal dari sekarang. Rambutmu pirang, rambutku hitam, matamu hijau, mataku cokelat._ Aku ingat itu _,_ "

Agak sedikit terkejut, aku terkekeh pelan. Melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pipinya singkat tanpa terlihat siapa pun. Lalu melanjutkan rencanaku untuk melesat ke Eropa.

Sepertinya rencanaku untuk bunuh diri tidak jadi. Dan yang terpenting,

 _Aku telah puas memasuki Istrimu, Itachi._

* * *

.

Ternyata hatiku memang diciptakan untuk merasakan kesakitan saja. Tetapi untungnya jiwa dan ragaku bisa berguna bagi bangsa, negara dan Bumi khususnya Itachi.

* * *

.

The End

Hola halo hai, ga terasa ya angstnya? Huhuhuhu mohon dimaklumi... aku proses nulis ini dua bulan karena kerjaan numpuk-senumpuk-numpuknya jadi ga fokus T-T

Mohon kritik saran :) soalnya aku juga lagi tahap belajar :D

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih,

Cristine MT


End file.
